Halloween Reposted
by Potterwing
Summary: Relena is at Duo's Halloween party and her friends begin to disappear.


**Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing /Ac, I do not have any rights to GundamWing /Ac, I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for looking at this.  
**

**I rewrote this I didn't like the first version.  
**

**Happy Halloween**

It was Halloween and Relena Peacecraft was walking up the steps to Duo Maxwell and his girlfriend Hilde's house. The house itself was big, from the outside there was a R.I.P. sign with a ghost hanging out the side of it. There lights on the bushes that were shaped to look like a Jack-o-lantern. There was an ugly blow up witch on one side of the lawn. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It sounded like a ghost moaning.

"Duo must have rigged it for Halloween," Relena said to herself as the door opened. There stood Duo he was dressed as a goblin. Relena thought he looked really scary, at least as scary a goblin with a long braid could be.

"Hey Lena how are you?" Duo asked as he let her in.

She walked through the entrance where Halloween signs were hung. When she got to the small ball room she saw Hilde, her best friend, she was dressed as a witch. She looked like the one from the Wizard of OZ. Hilde saw Relena saw Relena and walked up to her.

"Hi Relena, How is my best friend today?" Hilde asked knowing she was not ok since she hasn't seen Heero since he rescued her when she was kidnapped two years ago.

"I'm fine, just exhausted," Relena said tiredly. She missed Heero, she tried to find him but he was nowhere to be found. Quatre Winner was on the other side of the room so she went to talk to him. As she walked through the ballroom she noticed all the decorations in the room. There were jack-o-lantern streamers on the walls R.I. P. signs in all of the corners of the room.

When she reached Quatre Dorothy squealed, "Hi Relena I haven't seen you in ages," Then she hugged Relena.

When Dorothy pulled Relena noticed her costume. She was dressed as a vampire. She had on a black dress with a black and red cape. She then noticed Quatre's costume he was a wizard with blue robes with stars and he had a hat that matched his robe. He also carried a staff.

"Hi Relena," Quatre said cheerily. Relena said hello and that she was fine then walked away he was just too cheery for her. She made her way to Wufei and Sally. Wufei was a Ninja and Sally was a mobster from an old movie it looked like.

"Hi Sally, Wufei, How are you guys?" Relena asked.

"Well Wufei finally stopped calling me onna," Sally said and the girls laughed Wufei on the other hand just pouted.

"That's good I guess Wufei has a little respect for you now," Relena and She walked over to see Trowa surprisingly he was dressed as a lion and Cathy his 'sister' was a tiger. She just knew that these two would something Circus related.

"Hey guy's, how's the circus?" Relena asked she also knew that Trowa worked for the Preventers because he was her body guard once.

"It's good we have a new act. It's going to be big," Cathy said she then pulled Trowa onto the dance floor. Of course Trowa tried to resist but to no avail.  
Everyone else was on the dance floor as well except her, it was no fun dancing alone. All of the sudden the music stopped and the lights went out. Someone screamed and then the lights came back on.

Relena looked in the direction to where she heard the scream and she saw that Hilde was gone. Relena was a little scared where could Hilde have gone. Duo went to go look for her. Relena hoped that he would find her.

000000000000000000000000

In another part of the house Duo found Hilde in a room with a lot of monitors that let him look all over the house he set op the monitors so they could watch the party to see when to turn the lights and music off again.

"Duo I hope we don't scare her to bad," Hilde said concerned.

"Don't worry babe you know as well as I do this is going to work out," Duo said as he reassured her but she was still uneasy about the whole thing.

000000000000000000000000000

Back at the party Relena went up to Quatre and Dorothy still scared she asked, "Quatre do you think Duo will find Hilde?"

"Don't worry Relena, Hilde will be fine," Quatre tried to ease her fears. He like Hilde wondered if they were doing the right thing. Just then the lights and music went out again. Someone screamed again this time it was next to her. When the lights came back on Relena saw that Dorothy was gone as well. Why hadn't Duo returned with Hilde yet?

Relena went over to Wufei she was getting even more scared, "Wufei do you think that electricity is faulty and where are Duo and Hilde?" Relena said.

"No I don't think the electricity is faulty and I am sure they are fine, don't worry," Wufei reassured her.

000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy walked in the surveillance room and Duo complimented her.

"For a girl who doesn't scare easily you sure can make it seem real."

"Thank you Duo," Dorothy said as Quatre came in, "It was Duo's plan to make her think that girls were taken and us trying to find them. I just hope Heero doesn't kill us for freaking her out so much."

"Q-Bean you worry too much," Duo said then he continued to watch the scene in the ball room.

000000000000000000

Back in the ball room everything getting to weird for Relena. Her friends were disappearing left and right, she almost wanted to leave because so she wouldn't disappear as well. She thought it was illogical but Duo's house was haunted and she was scared.

All of the sudden the lights went out again and this time she was sure that she heard Sally scream. She knew what would happen next the lights would come on and Wufei would say that he would look for her and never come back.

After the lights came on and Wufei did just that. The only ones left now were Trowa, Cathy, and her. She walked up to Trowa and said, "Trowa this is too weird I wish Heero were here I know would protect me..."

000000000000000000000000

"I knew it Duo, I knew she would freak out and I think she wants to leave," Quatre said worriedly.

"I know Quatre but Trowa isn't going to let her leave. Be patient," Duo said trying reassure his friend that they were doing the right thing but in reality he was doubting it as well. He just kept telling himself that this would all work out in the end.

00000000000000000000

In the ball room Trowa was going to say something but the lights went out again and Cathy screamed. This was the last straw she was leaving now. The light came on and Trowa said he was going to look for Cathy. When he was gone she bolted for the door.

When she opened it, however there stood what thought was the Grim Reaper. She turned around and tried to run but she was caught by the Grim Reaper before she could even try to get away.

"You're not going anywhere you are coming with me," He said in a strange voice and then he dragged her back to the ball room where there was no one. Something seemed off about the Grim Reaper though. Would he have taken her to the afterlife? She about to pull off his hood when Duo showed up.

"It's about time you showed up," He said to the Grim Reaper who still had hold on Relena. She was confused why was Duo here without Hilde did he not find her. That scared her, her best friend was gone. Just then Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre came out as well but no girls.

"Help me!" Relena panicked but the boys didn't make any move to help her.

The reaper spoke though, "Why would you want them to help you are you that afraid of me?"

Then he pulled his hood off. There stood Heero the person that haunted her dreams every night.

"Heero what are you trying to do scare me to death?" Relena scolded and he shook his head.

"No but they are. The girls didn't disappear they are still here."

Relena was shocked this was all a joke. Heero let her go and she made her way over to the other boys and literally smacked them all in the head.

"How could you do this to me?!" She screamed. Just then the girls came into the room. Hilde walked up to her.

"WE just wanted to you to admit to yourself that you missed Heero. He wasn't part of the plan, he's just plain scary," Hilde said knowing that Relena say that he was the opposite.

"No he is not," Relena said and walked over to him. He took in his arms and they leaned in closer and they kissed.

"They are right though Heero, I have missed you," Relena said as they broke apart.

"I've missed you too. I love you Relena," Heero said.

"I love you too Heero," She said and they kissed again.

"Well let's get this party really started. Happy Halloween everyone!" Duo said as he turned on the music.

"This certainly has been a great Halloween," Trowa said.

Heero who was on the dance floor silently agreed with Trowa, this certainly was the best Halloween ever. He continued dancing with Relena silently promising to stay with her forever.

Relena looked up at Heero and said, "Happy Halloween Heero."

"Happy Halloween my love," Heero said.

**The End.**

**Please read/review  
**


End file.
